1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to abrasive sanders and more particularly pertains to an oscillating drum sander for mechanically abrading a surface of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of abrasive sanders is known in the prior art. More specifically, abrasive sanders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art abrasive sanders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,888; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,085; U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,538; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,340; U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,940; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,033.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an oscillating drum sander for mechanically abrading surface of a workpiece which includes a main frame having a moving conveyer extending therethrough, a first sanding drum assembly positioned over the conveyer and rotating for initially abrading a surface of a workpiece positioned on the conveyer, and a second sanding drum assembly similarly positioned above the conveyer and caused to rotate and axially oscillate to finally abrade the workpiece.
In these respects, the oscillating dram sander according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mechanically abrading a surface of a workpiece.